I'm an Adventurer, Not a Lover!
by MewLuna
Summary: "I'll go easy on you since you're human," he smirked smugly. She scoffed. "Puh-lease! Give me all you got Vampire King and I'll show you how easy it won't be." "Feisty Fionna." The two held their swords and pointed them at each other. "Ready?" AU FxM


**I'm an Adventurer, Not a Lover! **

**By Luna Mrow**

**{Disclaimer and Author's Note}**

This is my first ever Adventure Time story where I write about 'Fionna' and 'Marshall Lee the Vampire King'. While I like Finn and Marceline better, I couldn't resist as a writer and had to take a shot at writing AU. Hope you enjoy!

**~X~X~X~**

It was a dark night with millions of shiny stars in the sky, accompanied by a big crescent moon to top it off. Despite the fact it was 2:21 in the morning, most creatures sleeping soundly, there was one who was not and that one was the odd adventurer Fionna. The now sixteen years old girl walked along the forest, sword in hand, dragging the edge of her blade along the grass.

She knew when she would get home—whenever that would be—she'd have to deal with a very unhappy and worried Cake, who probably stayed up late wondering where she had been. Oh well, Fionna figured, Cake and her fluffy tail can wait.

To say her day was lousy was an understatement. Today was like a big bomb of failure that exploded into disappointment and non-awesomeness. It started out with Fionna searching for lost treasure (without Cake because the cat slept in all day), getting lost in a cave, fighting and being defeated by evil sorcerers, narrowly escaping, and to put a cherry on top—when she went to the Candy Kingdom to see Prince Gumball, he was on a date.

Yes, a date. With a princess. Woo hoo, no surprise there. _It's not like I need a boyfriend_, Fionna reminded herself, _I'm an adventurer, not a lover_. That was what she had been telling herself for three years. She still wasn't convinced. But whatever.

Finally Fionna stopped walking and sat down on a smooth silver rock, pulling her dark blue skirt down so it wouldn't ride up. She knew with her light blue tee top, blue skirt and white bunny hat she didn't look like any princess, but she still looked pretty at least, right? "I've had a lousy day, why shouldn't I have a lousy night?" she asked herself with a dramatic unheroic sigh.

"I wouldn't speak _too_ soon. _My _night has just begun."

That deep husky voice that held a hint of boyishness and a lot of playfulness only belonged to one person—Marshall Lee, the Vampire King. Fionna grinned as she turned around. There she saw the vampire standing there, his red guitar slung over one shoulder, arms on his hips with his fingers in the loop holes of his ripped jeans. He was wearing his classic red shirt with green stripes and his pitch black hair blown to the side in his usual cute mess.

Fionna stood up and only then did she realize how tall Marshall was, as he towered over her with a smirk. "I should have known you'd come," she smiled.

"Oh?" Marshall asked, "Are my visits no longer surprising?"

"No, you just have a knack for showing up when I'm down." Fionna smiled. Marshall's age was unknown because he was in fact a vampire, but he looked somewhere between 17-18 because that was the time he turned from human to vampire.

"What's wrong with you today?" Marshall asked, placing a cold hand on her shoulder. "Or should I say tonight?"

"Today and tonight," she corrected. "And it's just been one of those days and nights where nothing has been in my favor."

"Well," Marshall smirked, his black eyes gleaming with mischief for one quick moment. "What do you suppose we do about that?"

Fionna shrugged. "I was going to go home and tackle an angry Cake." She once again grabbed the handle of her sword. Just in case. Marshall was a tricky fellow.

"Cake can wait."

"On what?"

"On us."

"Oh?"

"Oh, yes."

Fionna laughed at how many times their sentences began with 'O'. "Well, what did you have in mind? I'm actually kind of tired, so I'm not in the mood for anything difficult." Marshall was suddenly behind her, playing with the bunny ears of her hat. Her hat always fascinated him.

"I think you should stay up all night with me."

"You'll just have to leave when the sun comes up."

"True, true, but until the sun comes up we could have fun."

Fionna suddenly remembered something. "I still have to beat you in a sword fight. You won last time. Up for a second round?"

"Fi, I'm always up for fighting." 'Fi' was Marshall's nickname for her. She didn't like it but he didn't care. He took off his guitar and took out a sword from the pocket of his shirt, Fionna deciding not to question why he'd keep a sword there. "I'll go easy on you since you're human," he smirked smugly.

She scoffed. "Puh-lease! Give me all you got Vampire _King_ and I'll show you how easy it won't be."

"Feisty Fionna." The two held their swords and pointed them at each other. "Ready?"

"Always ready," she confirmed.

**Wham!**

The two blades clanked together furiously and so started the duel. Marshall took stepped quickly but Fionna's footwork was better, and he found himself stumbling after a few more clashes. Of course, he could fly, so it wasn't long before he was floating higher off the ground, making Fionna hold her sword high above her head. She didn't complain however, but knew she had to switch tactics when the sword started to get heavy.

She blocked another swing from him and ran towards a tree, kicking up off the bark and flying towards him! He didn't expect this and barely dodged her swipe, Fionna rolling onto the grass and landing back on her feet. Marshall smirked. That was smart. He looked down at his pants. She managed to rip them. "These are my only clean pair," he hissed.

"It's not my fault you don't do laundry!" she laughed.

They continued their duel and finally after at least a long forty-five minutes Fionna had won. She fell back onto the grass panting, eyes barely open from exhaustion. Marshall fell in the grass beside her. "I let you win," he panted, as worn out as she was from the battle.

"You know Marshall, you think you're mean and tough, but sometimes you're... soft... like a marshmallow." Fionna smiled.

"You did _not_ just compare me to a marshmallow. I am the Vampire King! I'm dangerous and scary."

She smirked. "You don't scare me."

"Not yet."

Fionna closed her eyes. It may have been a bad day, but the sword battle made her night pretty awesome. It suddenly hit her how tired she was. "Marshall?"

"Yes, Fionna?"

"I don't think I can last much longer." She felt embarrassed to ask this but swallowed her pride anyway. "Can you fly me home? I don't think I can walk."

Marshall smiled slyly. "Alright, but I demand a rematch some other time." He picked Fionna up bridal style, her arms and legs dangling uselessly. Slowly he flew off into the night. She looked down at the tree tops of the forest.

"The view really is nice from up here."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I just stayed up all day and all night."

"Right well, since you didn't answer for yourself I'll answer for you; tomorrow night let's go pixie hunting."

"Oh alright. You're so pushy."

"I'm not pushy, you just give into my charm too easily." Marshall smirked.

Fionna scoffed. "What charm?"

"The Vampire King's charm." Suddenly Fionna found herself standing on the wooden deck of her tree house. "You're home," Marshall said.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Have a good sleep, Adventurer Fionna." Marshall stood on the opposite side of the deck, floating mid air, keeping eye level with her. "You know why I like you?" he suddenly asked.

This question caught Fionna off guard and she felt her cheeks blush lightly. "Why?" she asked softly.

"Because you're not a helpless princess that needs to be rescued, a damsel in distress, or a queen who has her subjects get her everything she needs. You're an adventurer, you seek excitement, thrills, and although you fight for good—a concept someone as devious as me doesn't quite grasp—you can hold your own."

Marshall's compliment made Fionna bite her lip so she wouldn't smile. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked. Marshall was a trouble maker, delinquent, punk, _vampire_—he didn't hand out compliments to anyone.

"Because Fionna, my adventurer," Marshall hissed quietly. "It's because you're so 'good' someone as 'not good' as me can do this—" Suddenly Marshall kissed Fionna and her eyes widened in surprise. His lips were cold but soft and with a quick nip at her bottom lip he broke off. "—without you getting _too_ mad at me."

And of course, the minute he huskily whispered those words he was flying off into the night, leaving Fionna as confused as ever. "Marshall!" she hollered. But she wasn't mad. Quite opposite. She went into her room and got into bed, taking off her shoes and socks.

She was an adventurer, not a lover. So far, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

**Like it? In all seriousness, I haven't seen the episode of AT when they switch gender roles, I only saw a teaser video on FB. So I'm taking a complete shot in the dark with what I just saw in the previews. I hope you liked it nonetheless. I like the gender swap. Please review and thank you for reading! Who knows, if this story does good, there could be more to come! **

**~Luna**


End file.
